Iklan Gagal
by AbracaForte
Summary: Chara Pandora Hearts kalau membintangi suatu iklan pasti pada gagal semua, ketauan beuuud. Mau tahu bagaimana kegagalan dan kegilaan yang mereka buat?/My first fic in this fandom :3/ CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Yeayay! Hai hai semua~ saya author baru di fandom ini! Mohon bimbingannya m(_ _)m Oh iya, panggil saya Fo saja, oke? :3

Huwaaaa Fo senang sekali bisa join di fandom Pandora Hearts bersama para senpai yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng *mata bling-bling* Well, mungkin fic saya aneh untuk pertama kali publish di sini (yah memang semua fic saya rata-rata aneh sih LOL)

Okeh, Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki. Yaey~

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iklan Gagal<strong>_

chapter 1

.

.

**~Jamban So Nays**

Gilbert: "Gilbert dan Vincent kalo berak ya di jamban~"

Vincent: "Kalo pake jamban, enaknya pake jamban So Nays~"

Gilbert-Vincent: "Lebih ngeplong, Lebih mantaaap~"

Penonton: "JAMBAN!"

Gilbert-Vincent: "Nge-plong sekaleee~!" *gedeg-gedeg kepala*

.

**~Kolor Oatuh**

Reo: "Elliot~"

Elliot: "Iya~"

Reo: "Ada yang baru nih!"

Elliot: "Apa~?"

Reo: "Kolorku baru nih! Mereknya 'Oatuh' loh!"

Elliot: "Iiih unyu~ aku makan ya~ AMMM! *makan kolor*"

.

**~Miss Kamseupay**

Lotti: "Ih, bajunya kamseupay!"

Echo: "TERUS KENAPA KALO BAJU GUE KAMSEUPAY? MASALAH BUAT LOOO? BAJU JUGA GUE YANG MAKE! SIAPA ELOOOO? MATI AJA SANA!" *nyolot*

Lotti: *mundur selangkah*

.

**~Maafin Om Break Yah**

Break: "Yang... maafin aku lah yang..."

Sharon: "Pokoknya aku nggak mau! Titik!"

Break: "Emang aku salah apa sih yaaang?"

Sharon: "Kamu udah pake obat wasir nenek aku! Enak aja minta maaf segitu gampangnya!"

Break: "Plis yang, maafin aku ya..."

Sharon: "YANG PALA LO PEYANG?"

Jack: *muncul dengan Glen dan grup nasyid* "Jagalah hati, jangan kau kotori, jagalah hati, lentera hidup ini~"

Sharon: "INI JUGA! MAU APA LO?" *lempar bakiak ke Jack CS*

Jack CS: *ngacir*

.

**~Sedot WC AS**

Alice: "Kita putus yang..." *menghilang ditelan jamban*

Oz: "Alice... TANPAMU AKU GALAAAU!"

Break: *tiba-tiba nongol* "Kalau galau jangan risau, pake nih Sedot WC AS!"

Oz: "Idih siapa elo tiba-tiba nongol?"

Break: "Gue kan penolong elo! PENOLONG ELO!"

Oz: "Heh denger yah kamseupay, masih mending lo munculnya normal. NGACA DONG LO TUH MUNCULNYA DARI LIANG KAKUS!"

Break: "Ups..."

.

**~bersambung nggak ya... bersambung aja deh XP~**

* * *

><p>Yeayeayeay~ akhirnya selesai~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yang makin gaje<p>

Revieeew? :3


	2. Chapter 2

HAI SEMUAAAAH!

KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMAAA... FOOO! #histerissendiri

Oke, sebelum Fo melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya mari kita balas reviewnya~ :D

**Cherlszt Lily**: Nge-share? Wah, boleh banget tuh hehehe, saja juga minta dukungan beuradhnya xD

**faricaLucy**: Dipanjangin? Siaaap :D anooo kalo tulisannya nggak kayang gini, biasanya nggak akan bisa ngelawak #maksudlo

**Yumie**: Siap! Iklan berikutnya sudah datang~ :)

**bjtatihowo**: Uyey makasih~ XDD

**Reizu** **YuukiNeezuri**: Annyeonghaseyo~ #ehsalahfandom Wah kebetulan, Fo juga suka fic humor hohohoho~ lebih panjang? Siap~ :3

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**: Iklan yang pertama itu.. kayak lagunya iklan So Nic* versi Shinta sama Jojo #ahayyy

**Shanaa12**: Oz itu mau bunuh diri di jamban sebelah rumahnya Fo, soalnya dia stress udah hampir sebulan nggak bisa BAB /dor

Sip! Semua reviewnya udah Fo bales, enjoy read chapter 2 ini yaaa :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iklan Gagal<strong>_

chapter 2

.

.

**~S! M! S!**

Serangga SM*ZH: "Ayo ayo semua, makan So Nays~"

Rapei SM*ZH: "Ayo makan So Nays~"

Bismahal SM*ZH: "O~ya SM*ZH suka makan So Nays~"

Rujak SM*ZH: "S! M! S!"

All SM*ZH: "SM*ZH makan So Nays!"

Chiki SM*ZH: "S! M! S!"

Sharon: *tiba-tiba nongol* "Sharooon makan So Nays!"

.

**~Lily Blak-Blakan**

Doug: "Lily, kamu akan menjadi anak yang blak-blakan!"

Lily: "Eh, lo kan udah mati!"

Doug: "Oh iya lupa," *locat-loncat ke dalem kubur*

Lily: *jalan-jalan*

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, ternyata Lily tersesat. Melihat sebuah pintu misterius akhirnya ia pun masuk ke sana. Dan ternyata... itu adalah toilet!

Liam: *lagi kencing* "AAAH!" *langsung nutupin anunya*

Lily: "Ih, Om itunya kecil!"

Liam: *syok dan mati*

.

**~Apa ya..?**

Alice: "Kita putus!"

Oz: "Kok gitu sih yang?"

Alice: "Apa susahnya ngomong? Telepon ga pernah, sms ga pernah! BBM sama Twitter apa lagi!"

Oz: "BB aku dicopet, Twitter aku di haaack!" *ambruk*

Alice: "Ups..."

.

**~Goyang Gayung**

Vanessa: "Elliot, pokoknya kamu nggak boleh duet sama Reo!"

Elliot: "Eh, eh, kok gitu sih?" *nyanyi*

Vanessa: *nunjukin hp* "Nih, masa orangnya kayak gini!"

Elliot: "Jiah, ini mah beraknya dia! Makanya goyang gayung dong biar gambarnya cepet loading!"

Vanessa: *goyang gayung* *gambarnya langung keliatan jelas*

Elliot: "IH, UNYU! Bisa jadi temen uke gue nih!"

Reo: *nabok Elliot pake bakiak*

.

**~Oleo**

Eida: "Aku dan teman-temanku... suka Oleo loh!"

Vincent: "Terus kenapa? Berharap gue berkata 'oh waw' dan pura-pura jadi badut kacapirit? Jangan mimpi lo!"

Eida: *hiks*

.

**~Permen**

Echo: *ngesot*"Asik... nemu permen..." *makan benda tersebut*

Gilbert: *tiba-tiba nongol* "Itu bukan permen... itu beraknya kucing~" *masang wajah polos*

Echo: *muntah darah*

.

**~Follback**

BB: "PING!"

Alyss: "Wah, tumben ada yang nge-ping aku..." *masang tampang kiyut*

BB: (isi BBM dari Glen): "Hai Alyss, opo kabare? Kumaha damang? Aku udah nge-follback kamu loh!"

Alyss: "Aku di... follback..." *mata kinclong-kinclong*

Chesire: *meluk Alyss*

Pocong: *meluk Alyss*

Kebo: *meluk Alyss*

.

**~bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Wah, akhirnya selesai juga :D<p>

Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, kesan, dan saran lewat review~ :D

Ciao! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semua~ pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan maaf karena fic ini sempat terlantar :'( maafkan kesibukan saya yang berupa manggung di kampung Pandora Kenyot yah :) #apasihgue

Mau nyantumin **disclaimer** nih, **Pandora** **Hearts** itu punya mbah **Jun** **Mochizuki** eaaah XD soalnya kalo punya saya entar jadi manga hardcore yaoi! /plak

Oh iya, maaf juga karena kali ini saya ga bisa bales review, buru-buru mau manggung sambil nyanyiin lagunya Pandora Peyek nih... jangan lupa nonton yah! Makasih banyak buat **Shanaa12, bjtatihowo, Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive, Cherlszt Lily, KoroCorona, Revantio Van Cario,** dan **faricaLucy** yang udah ngereview di chapter 2~

**Warning** nih: possibly typo(s), gaje, garing hohohoh XD

Oke... udah pada gak sabar kan baca Iklan Gagal selanjutnya? Cekidooot!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iklan Gagal<strong>_

chapter 3

.

.

**~TV El Jeh dan Es Jeh**

TV: *mainin lagunya Super Junior yang Mr. Simple* *Donghae 'Super Junior' keluar dari TV*

Jack: "Ih ya ampun mas ganteng banget! Kawinin aku mas! KAWININ AKU MAS!"

Donghae: *brb kabur sebelum ditangkep banci gila /plak*

.

**~Yura Hap**

Vincent: "Nama dia Yura Hap! Hobinya menangkap!"

Yura: *nangkep duren yang dibelah, nangkep Jupe*

Vincent: "Hobinya makan urap!"

Yura: *makan urap dengan liar sambil kayang*

Vincent: "Suka cengo! Sering mangap!"

Yura: *mangap abis itu keselek gajah*

Vincent: "Dia juga suka ngintipin adegan nge*piiip* sang bokap dan nyokap!"

Yura: "BERHENTI NGOMONG ATO GUE SUMPEL MULUT LO PAKE GAJAH BERANAK URAP!"

Vincent: *langsung mingkem*

.

**~Sosis Bu Ipul**

Ceribelek: "Yu ar Bu Ipul~ Bu Ipul! kamu jelek jelek dari jambanmu~"

Sharon: "Nugget Bu Ipul, bi~kin mencret!"

#udahgitudoang

.

**~Tong Seng**

Oz: "Dulu, adik saya patah hati. Dan setelah adik saya berobat ke klinik Tong Seng, adik saya jadi Sm*shblast akut. Terima kasih klinik Tong Seng."

Eida: "KYAAA! MORGAAAN! YUNOWMISOWEEEEEL!" *gigit-gigit Morgan*

#apabanget

.

**~Iklan Pand's**

Lotti: "Eh, lo tau ga sih? Gue udah Pand's selama 5 tahun loh! Pantesan aja ya Donghae(?) naksir sama gue!"

Echo: "Oh. Terus gue mesti bilang 'wow' gitu?"

Lotti: "IYA!"

Echo: "Wow."

Lotti: *gondok* *makan Pand's*

.

**~Ekspresinya Manaaa?**

Alice: "Cukup! Hubungan kita cuma sampe di sini!"

Oz: "Oh! Jadi itu mau kamu?!"

Alice: "Iya! Aku udah mau nikah sama Rafael(?) SM*SH!"

Oz: "Fine! Aku juga mau nikah sama Rangga SM*SH!" (astaga... -_-)

Gilbert: "CUUUT! MANA EKSPRESINYAAAA?!" *tiba-tiba nongol dari pantat ayam*

Oz+Alice: "BERISIK LO COT!"

Gilbert: *kawin lari bareng Morgan SM*SH*

.

**~Gold**

Lily: "Aku tahu tempat di mana kita akan mendapat 75 juta Gold!"

Liam: "75 juta?! Sumfeh loh?!"

Elliot: "Tapi, semuanya tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan!"

Liam: *dobrak pintu jamban*

Lily: *ngambil sempak dan beha warga yang digantung*

Liam: "Gue kirain emas, ternyata pakaian dalem yang mereknya 'Gold'! Baaah!"

Reo: "ITU BANG MALING JEMURANNYA! TANGKEEEP!"

Liam+Lily: *nyemplung ke jamban*

.

**~Anak Ubi**

Break: "Dulu saya sering disebut anak ubi karena sering kentut. Dan kini setelah 50 tahun, kentut saya makin bau! Mau tau kisah selanjutnya? Mau tau aja ato mau tau bangeeet~?"

#apabangetdeh

.

**~bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Mind to review? ;D<strong><br>**


End file.
